Technical Field
This disclosure relates to an image forming system and an image forming method for forming an image on a recording medium.
Related Art
An image forming system that forms a color image on a recording medium with a copier or a printer, for example, is expected to execute image quality control in continuous mass output of images, such as control of output colors to be reproduced within a predetermined variation range, for example
Such an image forming system may be configured to correct the color tone to reduce the difference between a measurement value and a reference value by using a measurement sensor that measures the color of an output image.
In typical tone correction based only on the measurement value of the color of the output image, the tone correction value is calculated based on the variation in each of basic colors as a basis for image formation. To improve the reproducibility based on the tone correction, or to obtain a high-definition image with an increased number of basic colors, therefore, the measurement sensor is required to have an increased number of measurement channels.